


Letters to Reach Your Goals

by Oddballme



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddballme/pseuds/Oddballme





	Letters to Reach Your Goals

I will not let myself drag you down. I must find my own way to fly to where you are. It is time you reach your goal and then find a new one. I have found mine. And I will reach it just like you have reached yours. 

"Will I ever see you again Gon?" This thought crosses my mind as often as you think of getting stronger. Each passing day I get stronger and so do you, but that does not mean I will stay behind or get left behind. It just means that it might be a while before I can see you again.

TIME SKIP

"You will never see me again Gon, because I have given up my life just like you would have. I am going to a new place that will most likely kill me. I will ask you not to follow me and foolishly give up your life too. And please, don't be sad because now I can watch and be with you on every mission you go on. We will be together for as long as you are willing to believe in my spirit. Follow your dreams, Killua." 

"No."


End file.
